


Pristine

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: Guzma comforts a lonely Lusamine. It goes a lot different than he expected it to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request from /guz/. Originally titled 'LusaREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'.

Everything was so soft, so white, so pure, that it felt filthy that they were about to defile the bed. But when beautiful Ms. Lusamine had hugged him and started crying into his shoulder about missing her husband, missing physical contact, and asking him if he could possibly follow her to her bedroom to help ‘comfort’ her- well, Guzma couldn’t damn well say no. Kukui was married, Kahili was gone, he hadn’t spoken to Molayne in years, Plumeria had been distant since he started spending so much time with Lusamine, and even getting it on with his legal grunts still seemed… Wrong. It had been months since he had gotten laid, and more importantly, Ms. Lusamine had been the most important person in his life lately. He couldn’t bare to see her sad.

 

He hadn’t exactly been expecting being handcuffed to the bed, though. Or the ballgag. Or… The collar and leash.

 

“Oh, you look so cute, Guzma, yes you do,” she cooed, alternating between gently petting at his mess of hair and scritching his chin. “That looks like the perfect uniform for you. All gold and white, you could be an official Aether Foundation employee, my little pet.”

 

Well, this was different than he was expecting. For one, Lusamine remained fully clothed, while he was naked except for her accessories she had ‘blessed’ him with. The other was that he was expecting to be able to speak, maybe even confess some of the feelings he’d had for her lately in the heat of the moment. But hey, everyone started somewhere, right? Some relationships could start with things like this, right?”

 

“Fankyou, Mih Luhamihe,” he managed to utter out, the gag muffling his voice. She giggled at this, and eyed his stiffening cock before whispering “No, thank you…” His excitement grew and he blushed as he watched her pale, delicate fingers about to begin playing with his member, but suddenly, she pulled away, a grin creeping on her face.

 

“Hmmm… No, you need one more part for your uniform, pet.”

 

She began walking to her dresser, and Guzma turned to watch her move. Every pristine movement those delicate legs took was too much for him, and even though she was fully clothed and had a dress covering her ass it still caused him to get even more aroused. Lusamine was everything he wasn’t, clean and together, and like the caring and proud parental figure he had never had, except hot and bangable. Someone whose lap he could nuzzle his head in while she whispered to him how proud she was, someone he could maybe even raise a kid with who wouldn’t get the shit beat out of him by shitty parents and would have a future ahead of him. Closing his eyes, the Team Skull boss let himself get lost in these fantasies, knowing that next time would be better and this was definitely just her testing the waters to see if he was down for some of her weirder kink shit.

 

“Found it! Open your eyes, sweetie!”

 

When he opened his eyes, excited to see the present she had for him, all he saw in her hand was a fucking vibrating buttplug.

 

“A-ah…” Guzma replied, at a lot for words. Anal wasn’t something he was new to by any means but he wasn’t expecting such a fine lady like Lusamine to want anything to do with that area. She watched him, waiting, and her expression fell as that when the only reaction she received.

 

“...What’s wrong, Guzma?” she whispered, drawing her face close to his ear. “Where are your manners? What do you say when you get a present? I know your parents didn’t teach you much, but you should know that much, correct?”

 

He winced at the reference to his family. But she was right - he was being rude. “Horry, ma’am,” he quickly apologized. “Fank you, Mih Luhamihe.”

 

She smiled and pulled her face away, focusing on his body now. She turned the vibrator on and immediately began to insert it in. “Lube is so messy, so we shouldn’t bother with that, correct?” Guzma bit down on the gag at the sudden entrance, but she was right, he’d already be dirtying the sheets up enough with his sweat that he shouldn’t ask her to make more of a mess. So he nodded, and her smile grew to a wide, almost sinister (to people who didn’t know her as well as Guzma did), grin as she thrust the rest in.

 

He moaned at this and was brought to full mast, precum beginning to dribble out of the tip. “There we go, now you’re ready!” she happily chirped, face beginning to relax. And with that, her fingers grasped Guzma’s erect cock and slowly began to work their magic.

 

She started by dancing them around the head, rubbing in the precum, making him squirm and moan in pleasure. It was his most sensitive spot, and when she noticed that, she grinned and began massaging it harder, pleased whenever more seed leaked out. Once she noticed his toes beginning to curl and his breathing grow heavier, she stopped to readjust the plug, making it vibrate faster before moving her way to his shaft. With just her delicate thumb and middle finger, she slowly squeezed and moved her hand up and down on the entirety of his length. When his eyes weren’t closing in pleasure, Guzma watched her, getting even more turned on at the sight of such pristine appendages touching any part of his undeserving body. And the smile on her beautiful face made her look so goddamn happy, it was driving him nuts. All this woman deserved was every bit of happiness in the world, and for once he felt like he was actually succeeding in giving it to her.

 

“You’re such a good man, Guzma,” she began to purr as the rest of her fingers wrapped around his large member. “Everyone always disappoints me, but you’ve made me happy since the day we met…”

 

“F-fank you…” he gasped out, cut off as pressure began to be applied to his neck as Lusamine used her other hand to tug on the collar.

 

“So strong. So loyal,” with every word, her pace quickened, but to Guzma what was really pushing him to his limit was the praise.

 

“M-Mih Luhamihe, I’ go’a, I’ go’a…” His breathing was heavy and the ballgag was too in the way, so he decided to resort to pathetic whining to try to warn her of what was to come. “Nnn, Luhamihe…!”

 

“Come on, cum for me, handsome,” she cooed, but her movements were anything but gentle. His cock had never been squeezed so roughly before in his life, and the leash was now pulling the collar so hard that his shoulders were off of the bed. “Show me how much you love this, show me what a good job you can do.”

 

He had reached his limit, but there was still one more thing he wanted to do. “Luhamihe, I ‘ove y-ghah…!”

 

His confession was cut off by his own orgasm, and his hot seed began spilling all over his torso, one strand even managing to hit his chin. Lusamine watched eagerly, continuing to pump him until he was milked dry, releasing her grip on both his cock and the leash once he had finished. He fell to the bed, panting, but opened his eyes so that he could fixate on her beautiful face.

 

“M-Mih Luhamihe, fank y-” he started, but was cut off when her attention suddenly snapped to her fingers.

 

“Oh, hm,” she began, frowning. “It seems I got a bit on my hands… Wait for me here while I clean up, won’t you, dear?”

 

Without waiting for an answer or even looking at him, she began walking off to her bathroom. Guzma squirmed uncomfortably, feeling his cum begin to dry, and realized that the vibrator was still on inside of him. But he understood. He knew she hated to be dirty. Besides, it was probably just part of her kink, too. She’d come back for him once she was done.


End file.
